Stolen Halloween
by mackgirl
Summary: Hogwarts is trying to improve Muggle knowledge and have decided to adopt the tradition of wearing costumes on Halloween. Hugo is determined to out dress James and Freddie no matter what it takes... In response to the Halloween challenge at the RL.


**This is in response to the Reviews Lounge's Halloween challenge and will be included in the collaboration piece posted by the Reviews Lounge.**

Ron stood in front of Hugo and Hugo's friends outraged. His face had long ago passed the shade of red and was looking as if it was a strange shade of purple when he shouted, "Hugo! You… You don't do things like this… You're the good one!"

Hugo stood without speaking, the only sound coming from his red platform boot as he tapped it on the stone floor of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Hogsmeade branch. On one side of him Dallas Wood was pushing his shoulder length straight brown hair back with one hand and straightening his posh dress with the other. Meanwhile, Hugo caught sight of Sam Thomas on his other side as he played with his some strands of his wild afro hair while trying to stay balanced in his high heeled shoes.

"Would you answer me!!" Ron shouted.

"What do you want me to say Dad?" Hugo responded.

Ron's anger flared up more, causing Harry to lean against the counter for support so he wouldn't end up on the floor next to George who had lost all control. "You could start by explaining why you are wearing England's flag wrapped around you!"

Hugo rolled his eyes, "It's not the flag Dad, it's a dress made to look like a flag. Dominique said she had a devil of a time finding this."

"Why are you in a dress to begin with?! And what do mean Dominique…she didn't help you with this did she?" Ron yelled getting more outraged by the minute.

"Of course Dominique helped us, you don't think we could have dressed as girls on our own do you? And we are dressed like this because Hogwarts is taking on the tradition of dressing in costumes for Halloween like the Muggles do… something about improving Muggle understanding." Hugo explained.

"I know that! Why a dress though, why not dress as Harry or Sirius Black like Freddie and James did? This isn't something you do Hugo, this is something those idiot cousins of yours do." Ron shouted.

"Hey!" James shouted from behind Ron as he looked up from examining his torn and dirty robes.

"We resent that!" Freddie added as he clutched the old fashioned Firebolt broomstick that Hugo assumed he had stolen from the school's broom shed.

"Mr. Weasley, we had to dress like this, this is how that old Muggle group my Mum listens to dresses." Eli Concord explained as he tightened one of his blond pig tails.

Ron's hand made contact with his forehead as he started to shake his head, "Why a girl group? Why not dress as The Bugs…"

"I think you mean The Beatles." Harry chuckled.

"Them too, why not a boy group?" Ron asked.

Hugo grinned, "Because if we had dressed as a boy group no one would had taken notice, but now people will remember us dressing like this and they will forget about what Freddie and James wore."

"He's got a point. We spent weeks planning this." James pointed out.

"And Hugo stole the attention from right underneath us." Freddie stated grinning then walked up to his cousin. "Congratulations mate, we never even thought about doing this. Let's go get a Butterbeer."

"You are not leaving dressed like that HUGO!" Ron shouted.

Hugo grinned as he waved good-bye to Ron before turning and heading out the door with James, Freddie and the rest of his friends.

"So what did Uncle Harry say when he saw you two?" Hugo asked.

James grinned, "Not much he was just getting to how inappropriate it was when you lot walked in. If Uncle George hadn't of fallen off the counter from laughing at you guys he might not have stopped lecturing us to laugh at you lot."

"I have to say though, I think Kenny here has it easier then you guys." Freddie commented.

"Why's that?" Hugo asked.

"He's the only one who gets to wear trainers and sweatpants." Freddie commented.

Hugo laughed as he flipped his long red hair over his shoulder. This had to be the best Halloween ever, no one managed to steel the attention away from James and Freddie without them realizing it but Hugo had managed to do so and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A/N I would first like to credit Hondagirl for the idea of Freddie dressing as Harry Potter which lead to the idea of James dressing as Sirius Black, just broke out of Azkaban. Ciber cookies to all of my reviews who can guess which Muggle girl group Hugo and his friends are dressed as and extra ciber cookies if you can guess which group member each of them are.**


End file.
